W O L V E S (because it must be spelt that way)
Prologue - Enter the Wolf Hi! My name is Sparklymoon Wolfhowler, the sister of Mary Sue (from the worst fanfic ever) from another mother (and another dimension). I have pale white skin, teal hair (with stars in it, of course), a dull pink shirt with a picture of a sparkly rainbow wolf on it, a magical wolf necklace (which allows me to turn into a wolf), a sparkly teal skirt, rainbow eyes, and a pink wolf tail and wolf ears. I have the SUPER MAAAAAAGICAL power to turn into a pink wolf with angel wings on it's back that is wearing almost nothing besides my magical wolf necklace (which I can use to launch super kawaii rainbow attacks as well as turn back into a human), and my gorgeous rainbow eyes. However, I need my necklace to do this. I can also talk to animals, necklace or not. I am super perfect and everyone loves me. This is my BOOTIFUL (I'm too hip for beautiful) story. Chapter 1 - Edginess vs. Kawaiiness Sooooo I was at school one morning, waiting patiently. "Hello!" Our teacher, Ms. Snails shouted. "Today, we have a new student." Stepping into the class came a chick with pale skin, just like mine, inky black hair, a super edgy black dress, broken handcuffs with chains attached around her wrists, her own magical wolf necklace, with the only difference being was that it was black and edgy, tattered, dull gray pants, blood red eyes that stared into your soul, and a black wolf tail and wolf ears. I growled. She was OBVIOUSLY evil, since she was so edgy and also had the wolf powers. "I'd like you all to meet Bloodstone Demonwolf!" Ms. Snail stated. Everybody said "Hello Bloodstone Demonwolf." All but ME. Bloodstone evilly grinned at the class with her super sharp blood-stained teeth, but nobody noticed how EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL she was. "Okay, break." Ms. Snail said, and the school bell rang. We all ran to our dorms, and I spotted Bloodstone glaring at me with her super EEEEEEEEEEEVIL glare. During break, I secretly headed outside, making sure to not get spotted. If I did, I'd surely get expelled. Using my extremely above-average intelligence, I dismantled all the cameras without getting spotted. I then called out "Hey guys, over here." Scurrying out of the bushes came my animal friends; Floofball the Bunny, Rose the Fox, and Fauna the Deer. "What is it?" Fauna asked, tilting her head. "There's this new student at the school, Bloodstone. I can tell she's evil and--" I felt Bloodstone's (even though I had never felt her hand, and does didn't know what they felt like) wrap around my neck. "You were saying?" she cackled into my ear. My vision became dark and bloody. Me and my animal friends screamed as we were teleported to another away. (W.I.P.) Category:Trollfic Corner Category:Beware, Mary Sues! Category:Pasta Is Scary Category:Canines (because of course!) Category:Animul Jam Category:Byootiful